Honorary Flash
by ShadowNinja16
Summary: Wally kind of adopted Supergirl as a sister, he couldn't help it she's just so sweet and innocent but now he's wondering "SWEET BABY JESUS HAS THIS PLACE ALWAYS BEEN SO DANGEROUS! Bats I need to take Supergirl to the Bat-cave the outside world is to dangerous for her!" "Wally, it's just a paper cut." "I KNOW BUT WHAT ABOUT NEXT TIME ROBIN! WE NEED TO BE PREPRARED! "..." female SB.
1. Chapter 1

Wally did not know how it happened but somehow he had kind of, sort of unofficially adopted Supergirl as a little sister. It was not his fault he felt this way, he was there from the beginning for her, saw the first time she opened her eyes, saw how sad she looked when Superman rejected her, she came home with him. (Even thought it was the only logical solution it's not they could say. "_Supergirl now that we made it together through all kinds of danger to make it outside of the Cadmus building were sending you to stay the weekend with Aqualad to stay in Atlantis! CONGRADUALTIONS! Oh, no wait you need oxygen to survive! Well okay then you can go with Bat- (-BATGLARE-) err...Flash you can go with Flash.) _So Supergirl would spend the weekend with the Flash Family.

Having Supergirl come home with him was...interesting because she was so new to everything, sure she knew what stuff was because it was implanted in her brain but to actually feel and see it all was a whole new experience for her. Wally couldn't help but watch as she moved around his house taking everything in with pure wonder and joy written on her face no matter how hard she tried to hide it. When Iris had asked what exactly had happened to the kids to make them look like they had been run over by a truck.

So then Supergirl decide to make her feel better telling her that, no they had not been run over by a truck. _ " Oh no Ms. Allen don't worry we weren't run over by a truck, we had a building fall on top of us." _Of course this did not make Iris feel better.

The weekend came to an end rather quickly if you asked Supergirl and Wally, but if you asked Robin or Aqualad it felt like it took forever.

When they became an official team and Supergirl was moved into the cave, Wally had mixed emotions about that because he was ecstatic about being a team but would miss having Supergirl so close. _("Dude she was only at your house for one weekend." "Shut it Rob you just don't understand!" "…Whatever.")_ Not that he didn't think that she could take care of herself _("Ya cause she totally kicked your butt." "ROB JUST LEAVE!")_ he just felt better knowing that if he was nearby he could help her if she did need help.

He just felt very protective of her, she was just so new and innocent and the world was cruel and mean and someone had to look after her and the best person to do that in Wally's mind was Wally.


	2. Chapter 2

(So I'm going to jump to first person in this chapter any you guys can tell me which one you like best okay)

So you guys should review and tell me if I should keep doing this story and if so I would greatly appreciate your ideas, if there is something that you think is funny and would like to see in my story please tell me and I might incorporate it in here.

Thanks! And back to the story!

.

.

_Recognize Kid Flash B03_

I was not being overprotective, I wasn't really…okay maybe a little bit but I was just worried about and decided to check on Supergirl and make sure that she was okay. I mean at the end of our first meeting a building fell down and so I'm just protecting everyone involved by checking up on her…at 5:37 in the morning.

_She probably asleep. _I thought as I started heading down the hallway to where I remembered her room to be. As I made it to her door I couldn't help but start to let my thoughts wander. _What am I doing of course she's asleep everyone is asleep at this time of night! Well not the bat family…but that's totally different because there like vampires. _I couldn't help the frown that was slowly appearing on my face as my thoughts started getting off track. _I mean imagine batman with fangs in his mouth it hilarious...Oh not hilarious, not hilarious at all! Bad brain bad! Okay focus Wally stop thinking and just knock on the door…what's the worst that can happen._

I took a deep breath and knocked. I couldn't help but smile as I bounced on the balls of my feet waiting for the door to open…and waiting…and waiting. _Huh maybe she didn't hear me…I'll just try again._

"Supergirl are you awake?" I whispered.

Nothing no footsteps no reply just…nothing.

_Open the door._

_What? No that's an invasion of her privacy you know how mad she'll be!_

_So…you snuck out of your house, ran to the zeta-beam in Central City so that you could go to mount justice, to make sure that Supergirl was okay and now you're not even going to go into her room to check on her?_

_But she's probably asleep._

_So then no one will know you were here._

_I don't like the idea of sneaking around in the dark to spy on Supergirl._

_It's not spying it's just checking to make sure that she doing okay on her first night at Mount. Justice and the Bats sneak around all the time there is nothing wrong with it._

_…__How am I losing an argument with myself?_

_Because you want to see her too, you miss her._

_I know but I've only known her for a few days I shouldn't be this worried._

_Well Wally your acting like a big brother next you'll be reminding her to brush her teeth and not eat snack until after she's had real food._

_Shut-up…just a quick look?_

_Yep and then we will be back home and in bed before anyone knows were gone._

_…__okay fine._

My arm felt like it was moving on its own accord. My heart was beating so loud it was the only thing I could, my hands were getting so sweaty I wasn't even sure they would be able to turn the handle as my fingers closed around the handle.

_Only one way to find out._

The handle turned and the door opened.

"…Wally what are you doing in my room?" said a disembodied voice.

_Really disembodied? It Supergirl you Idiot!_

_I know! But it's so dark I can't see where she is…wait did you just call me an idiot? What the heck were the same person!_

"Wally what are you doing in my room?" repeated Supergirl.

"Um well that is a good question no that is a GREAT question! What am I doing in your room…What am **I **doing in** YOUR** room! Mm would you sleep walking?" I asked.

"No." she replied

_Well at least she's honest._

"I was just worried about you." I stated.

"That's…sweet, sort of." Supergirl said while smirking.

_Well I'm not sure what to do now, I saw her she's okay so…I should probably go home before someone figures out that I'm not in bed._

"Sorry for waking you." I said as I started to leave the room.

"You didn't." she whispered.

I'm not even sure I was supposed to hear it with how quietly she said it. "I didn't what?" I asked.

"Wake me." She replied.

"Then why didn't you open the door when I knocked?" I asked.

She didn't answer me this time and so I was thinking it was probably time for me to go.

"You Hungry?" she asked.

_Aww Supergirl you are so cute I'm a Flash, I'm ALWAYS hungry._

_Are you forgetting were not even supposed to be here, we should go while everyone is still asleep. _

_But it's food!_

_No were going home right now, Iris will be up any minute and when she finds out we're gone she'll wake up Uncle Barry and then we are DEAD!_

_We still have time, just calm down._

_Wallace Rudolph West don't you _

"Sure I could go for a bite." I replied.

_...dare. Why is it you never listen to me?_

_I do, just not right now._

So Supergirl and Wally went the kitchen to have waffles because who doesn't like waffles?

.

.

_Recognize Flash 04._

"KID!"

_…__I am so dead._

_Told you we should have left._

_Shut up._


	3. Chapter 3

_Recognize Kid Flash B03 _

Wally was having a good day, no Wally was having a great day. It seemed to be one of those days that everything just goes your way. He was able to beat his Uncle Barry in a race which never _ever_ happens! Roy wanted to hang out for a little bit, and Flash and Kid Flash put Captain Cold behind bars, and now he'd get to hang out with Supergirl and Robin, it was like nothing could ruin this day.

"Wally!" M'gann called out.

"Hey Miss M, what's up?" He replied.

"I made some cookies, but no one seems hungry." M'gann said while looking dejected.

_Oh well, more for me. _Wally thought as he started shoveling the cookies into his mouth.

"Do you know where Supergirl and Robin are?" Wally asked around a mouth full of food.

"Last I saw they were going to spar." M'gann replied.

"K thanks!" Wally said as he started heading for the training hall.

When Wally made it to the training hall he was not expecting the sight in front of him. Robin was straddling Supergirl's waist, one hand putting a little pressure on her neck and the other one holding her hands above head, they were obviously talking to each other but their words were lost Wally as he stared…and stared…and stared trying to understand what he was seeing when finally…

"GET OFF HER YOU PERVERT!"

"Wha?" was all Robin was able to get out before he was flying across the room and Wally was helping Supergirl to her feet. _(More like dragging her in his haste)_

"GOD ROBIN SHE'S ONLY 16 WEEKS OLD AND YOUR DOING THINGS LIKE THIS TO HER…IT'S…IT'S SICK!" Wally yelled.

"Um…I don't understand what's happening." Supergirl said meekly. _(Yes meekly it seemed like the best way to deal with a speedster that seemed to be having a breakdown.)_

"See Robin _Sweet__ INOCCENT__ young_ Supergirl doesn't even know what you were doing to her!" Wally said fuming.

"Wally...we were training." Robin said like Wally did not just see him on top of Supergirl.

"Oh TRAINING! Is that what the kids are calling it this days." Wally replied sarcastically.

"Ya Wally I was showing Supergirl different tec niches to get out of different types of holds." Robin said starting to get annoyed.

In the blink of a eye Wally was standing in front of Supergirl holding her shoulders with a serious expression on his face.

"You can tell me anything...you know that right?" Wally asked.

"Ummm...CANARY!" Supergirl yelled.

Black Canary showed up in no time looking around the room the for the danger that had scared one of _her _children.

Supergirl ran over to Canary and hugged her around the waist while saying. "Wally's scaring me." Then Supergirl sniffled like she was on the verge of tears.

Then Canary turned to Wally and glared and not any kind of glare like Canary was doing a striate up **bat-glare! **

_Note to self Mommy-bird is just as scary as Daddy-bats._


	4. Chapter 4

If Wally believed in magic he would have said that this team was cursed. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but when was anything ever easy for this team. It all happened so fast.

-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-

_"__I could use some assistance over here!" Robin yelled._

_The bullets rained down on the team from every direction pinning them down. The flames flickered around them never letting its presence go unnoticed to the young hero's._

_They were all so close to each other and yet so far away. Kid Flash was close enough to see as the flames burned Miss Martians arm but too far away to help her. Aqualad had called the League for help a little bit ago so all they had to do was wait for the League to find them._

_"__AAHH!" Robin screamed as one of the bullets imbedded itself into his arm. Robin immediately started putting presser on the wound to stop the blood from flowing down his arm. They were all hurt in one way or another Aqualad had recently passed out from the heat, and Miss M wasn't looking much better with her burn marks and shallow breathing, Robin was still trying to slow down the bleeding and was looking a little too pale, and the smoke wasn't helping at all. _

_Kid flash looked around the room and realized for the first time that he couldn't spot Supergirl anywhere. _

_BOOM!_

_Kid Flash ducked on instinct and watch as glass shattered and parts of the old warehouse caved in around them. _

_"__KF…Wal..ly…hel..p..me." someone whispered. Kid Flash looked around on instinct and spotted an arm sticking out from behind a few barrels. He started crawling over slowly but surely and found Supergirl. Wally could feel the bile rise up in his throat as he looked Supergirl over._

_Supergirl was lying on her back her leg bent in an irregular manner her breathing coming in very irregular and…there was a piece of glass sticking out of the left side of her chest. _

_'__Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Calm down Wally you need to keep a level head here. Just breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Okay now think you need to put pressure on the wound.'_

_Wally's hands shook as he placed his hands on the wound and started applying pressure to slow down the bleeding._

_Supergirl started making a 'gurgling' noise as she started choking on red bubbles, no not red bubbles blood, the glass must have punctured her lung. Wally quickly tilted her head so that she wasn't choking as badly and reapplied pressure to the wound. Supergirl's eyes started fluttering closed, but Wally couldn't let her go to sleep not with all this blood loss. _

_They needed help where was the league! Were they all sleeping! On Vacation! Where the hell were they!_

_Wally was scared, and hurt, and so very tired. How had he not realized how tired he was? Maybe he could just close his eyes for a second. _

_-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-_

_"…__Fine…Yes…Other's…Now…I kno…That's not…He…Okay."_

_Wally woke up to the sound of someone talking and looked at the room he was in, it wasn't where he was a minute ago which was…weird because he couldn't remember arriving. He knew this place it was so familiar._

_Cave infirmary._

_Of course! The cave infirmary! Um…how'd he get here?_

_"__Kid! You're awake! Don't every scare me like that again!" Someone said as hugged him._

_Wally turned his head to see Uncle B. standing next to him._

_So many questions flashed through Wally's head. What happened? Why am I in the infirmary? Do you have any food on you? But most importantly…_

_"__Where's the team?" Wally croaked. 'I would kill for some water.' Wally thought._

_Barry seemed to get the hint that Wally was having trouble speaking so in a flash he left and then came back with a glass of water handed to Wally and sat down next to him on the bed._

_"__Bat's took Robin back to Gotham with him, Aquaman and Aqualad are in Atlantis, Miss M is fine for the most part some burns on her arms but she was released earlier this morning, and Supergirl…" _

_"…__what about Supergirl?" Wally needed to know she was okay, she had to be okay, she was his friend, and she was family. _

_"__She stable for now and there was a lot of touch and go in the beginning and the doctor's think she'll be alright but they aren't sure." Uncle Barry confessed._

_-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-_

That was 4 ½ hours ago so Wally waited in living room for any news, no not any news he was waiting for good news, to be told that Supergirl had made a full recovery and that everything was going to be alright. He knew that he should eat something but he wasn't hungry, he was just worried…so very worried.

Wally couldn't help but let his thought's wander to all of his team mates. Wishing that they were all here watching a movie or playing a game, anything.

His mouth twitched then the corners turned upwards. He was smirking why because the fact was that the team could walk into a church and they would still find a way to end up in trouble which was really funny and really sad.

…

…

"She would be fine. She would be okay because family was always there for each other.

She wouldn't leave him…they were family." Wally said to himself.

No one replied. He didn't expect one.


	5. Chapter 5

So…first off I would like to apologize for last night's chapter, that plot bunny wouldn't let me stop. Here I was trying to stay fluffy but NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO it had to have a little bit of angst. If you guys want me to take the last chapter down I will because I totally will and I was thinking about doing that anyway so…ya but if you want me to keep it up I will. If you haven't noticed these are one shots that I'm kind of just throwing out here that have nothing to do with each other but they could if you wanted to. I'm kind of rambling so I'm going to stop and you could just start reading.

-TO THE STORY-TO THE STORY-TO THE STORY-

Those no good, conniving, stupid, BATS! They had _stolen _Supergirl and you wouldn't even be able to tell unless you were looking and I mean really _really_ looking. They were so sneaky and sly about it too, just little changes at first that you wouldn't even think twice about.

Robin had always loved to butcher the English language and make words like aster, traught, whelmed, and turbing, but then it wasn't only Robin using his language it was him and Supergirl. As a protégé of Batman, Robin was always prepared _(kind-of like a boy scout but don't say that to their faces or no one will ever find your body when they are done with you) _for any kind of danger and they had all kinds of contingences plans.

_"__Hello 911 what's your emergency?" _

_"__HELP MY TOMATOS JUST GREW ARMS AND LEGS AND ARE TRYING TO ATTACK ME!"_

_"__Oh is that all there's no need to worry because Batman probably has a contingence plan for that because he doesn't have a life and just sits up all night thinking about all kinds of ridicules things that could go wrong in the world."_

Crap getting off topic! Stupid brain. Stupid Bats! Where was I at? Think Wally, think. Oh right! So Supergirl started knowing Bat lingo, which is not okay because the only people that should know Bat lingo are the Bats! Then she started training with them!

She had been training with the Bat family for about 4 months when…it happened.

-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-

_There was a present on the bed. It sat so innocently on Supergirl's bed but there was nothing innocent about it. It was sinister Wally could tell, so why couldn't Supergirl? _

_Wally watched as Supergirl crossed the room and picked up a card that sat on top of the box. He watched as her face seemed to scrunch up in confusion. _

_"What's it say?" Wally asked. Just because the box seemed to scream doesn't mean that it was for he knew it could be…socks, or a cake. He was over reacting. Who sends something bad wrapped like a present…other than the Joker, and Trickster…_

_"For special occasions." Supergirl replied interrupting Wally from his thoughts as she opened the box and pulled out_

_A costume._

_A BAT costume._

_'NO! NO! NO! When it says for special occasions what it really means is give us your soul and become an honorary bat! Read between the lines people! They stole Supergirl from the Flash family. We were at War and we didn't even know it! I got to stop this! She's in so much danger and she doesn't even know it!' Wally thought._

_"Hey Supergirl maybe you should return that to Robin." _

_"Why they gave it to me?"_

_"Well ya but your SUPERgirl and if you were wearing a different costume you'd need a new identity so…ya"_

_"I could always call myself Batgirl when I'm wearing that costume and Supergirl when I'm with the team."_

_"NO!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"…because Batgirl just sounds stupid."_

_"…Fine I'll give it back."_

_"THANK YOU!"_

_"__Whatever."_

_-END FLASHBACK-END FLASHBACK-END FLASHBACK-_

Now that Wally knew what the Bats were doing he would have to keep a closer eye on them.

.

.

.

-3 YEARS LATER-3 YEARS LATER-3 YEARS LATER-

"Hey KF come meet are new teammate." Nightwing yelled.

Wally walked over to the group of gathering heroes to meet whoever Nightwing was talking about.

"KF this is Batgirl, Batgirl this is Kid Flash." Nightwing said introducing the two heroes to each other.

"…That's a great name." Wally said pretending that he couldn't feel the glare being directed at him from Supergirl.


End file.
